Chapter 3 (SPM)
Video Tutorial Chapter 3-1 Tips and Tricks (watch tutorial) When you get to the third tall pipe (the one that has a switch dimension block in 3d), stand on the block above the pipe with Peach, go right and parasol. If done well enough, should land on another platform with a pipe (the one above the two red pipes). Enter that pipe. Enter the middle pipe after that. Chapter 3-2 Peg Order: Up Down Down - Up Down Up Quicker Big Blooper Fight In Big Blooper fight, flip into 3d with Mario and jump along near the tentacles out of the water while moving left and right. That will bring more tentacles up, one of them eventually being the red tentacle. Switch to Bowser while in 3d (will automatically flip you back to 2d) and use fire breath. Repeat two more times. Chapter 3-3 Tips and Tricks (watch tutorial!!!) Rather than using Thudley to pound the peg revealing a ladder below, continue to go up until you can go up no more. There will be a moving platform moving in a zigzag pattern. Use Thudley Jump Glitch to reach that platform. When using Boomer to hit the colored switch a couple of times, hit it a third time from the left side of the moving platform on the left near the very top by dropping Boomer down the left side. That should make the switch pink again and allow you to not have to enter any pipes. Thudley Infinite Jump Glitch To do the trick, you need to first press "1" to do a ground pound. After you starting going down, press "1" again to cancel. There is a small window of opportunity where you can press "A" to flip right after you cancel (been told it's around 4 frames). If done correctly, Mario will Flip in midair. Since Mario is in midair during a flip, an extra jump can be done. Repeat. Chapter 3-4 Code for room across bridge: 2828 Code for room across spikes: 2323 Tips and Tricks (watch tutorial) Quickest answers for swoon.exe: None matter except the 3rd question (gift offer). Pick the 3rd option. Manipulate Francis to the left corner by standing near it (but not in it). When he's in the corner and has fully appeared, use stopwatch or ice storm. Item will fail if Francis hasn't fully appeared. Once stopped, use Bowser + Carrie and stomp on him constantly. If at least level 3 and positioned properly and timely, should take him down in one cycle. Spike Room Skip with Thudley Jumps If you do Thudley jumps across the spikes where you can skip Carrie and she will appear in your party after finishing the level. This saves a marginal amount of time but the Thudley jumps need to be very precise as hitting you your head on the ceiling prevents you from using Thudley again until you land. Post Chapter 3 Peg Pattern to show Heart Pillar: Down Up Down Up Down. You only need to pound the two left pillars. Category:Super Paper Mario chapters